onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Law Defeats Vergo.png
Manga vs. Anime Glare is hardly an issue. It displays the scene quite fine. AsuraDrago 00:44, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It makes things unclear and harder to see. Manga focuses just on the cut (without the glare), and is therefore better. 00:46, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It's not hard to see at all. in a thumbnail the glare is even less noticable. You can see Law cutting Vergo just fine. Mandon (talk) 00:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but the glare is still there in the thumbnail. The manga image doesn't have the glare, and therefore looks better in the thumbnail. 00:56, October 14, 2013 (UTC) There'll always be little tweaks and differences in both versions. It's something Toei's notorious for. Glare isn't a good enough reason to go manga. the only reason we usually choose the manga version is if the anime screepcap doesn't capture the scene properly or directly contradicts the canon in a big way. This photo has none of those problems, you can see the scene just fine therefore I'm against using the manga photo. Mandon (talk) 01:09, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Tell me what color adds to the image. All that it really adds is a glare in this case. 01:23, October 14, 2013 (UTC) of all the times now you think glare is an issue? we can see everything just fine. if we can use the anime version of scotch being cut by law without you complaining i think we can use this without any problems. AsuraDrago 04:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The anime image has higher quality. 05:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Anime it is then then? Mandon (talk) 06:55, October 14, 2013 (UTC) There's a majority, but we still need more people to comment, it hasn't even been a day since this discussion was opened. 07:05, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Give actual analysis Lelouch, or your statement provides nothing for the discussion. 11:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with the anime image. It serves its purpose in illustrating "Law bifurcating Vergo". The detail is good and and I don't see anything wrong with the colorization. 12:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Tell me what we gain in comparison to the Manga. I can tell you what we lose. Black Cargo, detail, and lack of a glare that hurts the overall quality. Open the anime image in full screen and you can see pixelation and blurryness as well. Overall, the Manga image focuses on the cut, with no distractions. 13:47, October 14, 2013 (UTC) there are no distractions, the glare is not as bad as you make it out to be and there are no pixels unless taken from a bad raw. its as lelouch says, it suits the purpose with good detail. you are trying to make it sound bad even though it it not. we have lost nothing by using the anime version. its actually adds a bit more detail if anything. AsuraDrago 15:36, October 14, 2013 (UTC) No detail is gained in the transfer between manga to anime in this image. Let's get that clear here now. Only time the anime is better detail is in the case of small panels, and this is not that sort of case. Tell me what's gained by using the anime image please. Nobody has done it yet. You are still not addressing the issue of blur, so please do so. 16:25, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The anime version is good in this case. 17:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I support the anime, though I'm not gonna bother stating a bunch of reasons that are going to be ignored or disbelieved by other users. I've had this same argument too many times to care argue again. 18:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Your reasons usually consist of "the anime is good enough", and really, those aren't really arguments... 18:48, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Which is ironic such as when you reverted Kid's image because it was a "slightly different shade of red" hair color. SeaTerror (talk) 20:33, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Not the reason. The reason was the detail of the scars plus facial expression, so please don't try to lie to make your points. 20:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) No lies here. Just your insane delusions when you argue for manga images over anime images. That's all there is to it. SeaTerror (talk) 20:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Please refrain from insulting others on talk pages. This is NOT the place for your petty discussion. Thanks! 20:38, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry you can't handle the truth. SeaTerror (talk) 20:41, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry that you can't act like an adult. 20:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, let's focus on the discussion at hand and not on useless flamewarring. I think from a thumbnail size the manga is clearest to see but isn't very high quality. Anime shows the cut clear too but it is of a higher quality so we should use that. 18:07, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I support the anime image for the reasons stated by Lelouch and Rainbow Shifter. 19:20, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I guess I forgot to say to use the anime too. SeaTerror (talk) 21:21, October 17, 2013 (UTC)